The Spuma Virus: Findings and Conclusions
by rainbow letters
Summary: Sequel to 'The Spuma Virus". A brief look into the lives of Sherlock and Molly after their life changing assignment in Brazil. Molly makes good of Mycroft's promise for that holiday he owed her and there a couple of surprises along the way. Omegaverse.


I had no intentions to write a sequel but when your brain blindsides you at 3 in the morning on a Friday night, it's hard to ignore it.

This is a lot fluffier and lighter than the original, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

Summary: Sequel to 'The Spuma Virus". A brief look into the lives of Sherlock and Molly after their life changing assignment in Brazil. Molly makes good of Mycroft's promise for that holiday he owed her and there a couple of surprises along the way. Omegaverse.

* * *

The sun was positively blissful in the early morning as it soaked into Molly's pale body. Her hair was tied up with an emerald green hair wrap, and a contrasting bold red bikini clung to her slim frame. She had been up for an hour by the poolside reading and for the first time in a long time her mind was at relative ease. Molly lifted up her neck towards the sun and cast her mind back to the last time she had been in this sort of heat. That life changing trip to Brazil. She had to admit, returning to the cold and dreary weather of dear old England made her crave the heat even more.

Molly smirked at the memory of the first words she spoke to Mycroft after stepping into his office with Sherlock. They were akin to the lines of I am going to be taking that holiday you promised me imminently, you are going to give me three extra weeks off and we get to use your private jet. She definitely needed the extra time off to acclimatise herself to her new living arrangements and the jet was a bonus she definitely deserved after her stint in Brazil. She may have also slipped in that she was family now and potentially carrying his only niece or nephew. Sherlock said nothing but she knew he enjoyed watching her back Mycroft into a corner.

Her holiday began immediately and she spent the next three weeks arranging and adjusting herself into 221B. Although, she did little of the arranging and more of the shouting and pointing, as Sherlock wouldn't let her lift anything heavier than a cup of tea. Not even two weeks into their cohabitation and he was driving her insane. She told him that she might not even be pregnant yet and what was he going to do when she went back to work. He couldn't follow her every move and shout at her every time she picked up a scalpel. However, this only made it seem like more of a challenge to Sherlock. Ever since Brazil, it was like he was stuck in Alpha mode. She knew they were still very delicate and reactive to their new bond. Every emotion felt so much more raw and intense. She couldn't deny that the sex had been fantastic since their return, but the over protection on her personnel was getting a bit too much. And that was coming from an Omega.

He also wasn't pleased about her wanting to fly halfway around the world to Thailand for their holiday. He made some moot point about travelling on a plane for a long distance, surely wasn't good for their 'potential' baby. She knew it was to do with his intolerance for the heat. She also pointed out that he still would have kicked up a fuss if she had chosen Scotland, so the distance didn't matter. She emphasised that she was still feeling a little stressed and two weeks to somewhere, which was at the top of her bucket list, would have her feeling rejuvenated and refreshed. He reluctantly agreed when she played the stress card and made the arrangements with Mycroft.

Now, Molly was sat in pure bliss on the decking of their private and secluded villa up in the hills of Koh Samui. The whole villa was made of glass, giving a different view of the whole house no matter where she was sat. She looked up from her book to view Sherlock sat in the living area of the villa. He was dressed in a soft blue cotton tunic and a pair of dark silk trousers. The seating area was composed of a cushioned floor and she watched as Sherlock delicately examined all of the different plant samples around him. He had gotten up early to pick them before the sting from the heat of the sun set in which, unlike Molly, he was not a fan of. The humidity caused his curly locks to become even wilder and he looked like a child as he sat, inspected and took notes on each of the different samples. Although, their activities last night could be described as anything but childish.

She stared at the pool and remembered his long elegant fingers digging into her thighs as he held her firm against the pool wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She had used the support of the tiles under her elbows to grind on him, eliciting growls of pleasure from her mate. She smiled and shook her head at the memory, before returning her attention back to her book.

Later on that evening, they had returned from their meal at a local thai restaurant. Molly sat cross legged eating some lychee fruit their housekeeper had brought them that morning. Her soft yellow summer dress was gathered under her knees. Sherlock was lying on the crisp white sheets of the kingsize bed with his fingers clasped together on his chest, deep in thought. His crisp white shirt contrasted with the blackness of his trousers.

She was enjoying the peace and quiet and used the time to read through some of the research paper she had drafted, which discussed her findings on the Spuma Virus. Suddenly, she heard bare feet smacking hard and fast off of the slate floor. Sherlock charged through the villa stopping abruptly in front of her.

"Molly." He exclaimed breathlessly. He looked at her so intensely he could have burnt holes in her eyes. She placed her notes and pen to the side and looked up towards him.

"Sherlock, is everything-" He cut her off by squatting down and placing a finger to her lips. She watched as he positioned himself in front of her and she could see his nostrils flare as he inhaled deeply.

"Molly, your scent. It's different." She looked at him with her mouth slightly agape. They looked at each other then and they both shared a knowing look. Their smiles mirrored each others for a moment until she was gathered up into his arms with her head pressed into his neck. She let out a small laugh of pure happiness and a tear slid down her cheek.

Although they had both known the chances of conceiving that week in Brazil were very high, there was always the element of doubt. Always that small chance that it wasn't to be. She had tried not to give it too much thought after Sherlock planted the seed in her mind after their discussion in the apartment after her heat. Everything was happening so fast in terms of her relationship with Sherlock, that she had thought it would be too soon to bring a child into the world.

Yet, it all felt so natural to her. Being soul mates for such a small period of time after six years of them being in a metaphorical wilderness. It was like they had only ever existed as one entity. She knew their bond would have something to do with how they felt. After all it was one of the strongest forces on the planet.

Internally, she rolled her eyes. Now that she was definitely pregnant, Sherlock was going to become even more insufferable. And at the same time her inner Omega revelled in it. This was a man she once thought was selfish and cared little for the needs of others. Today he showed nothing but selflessness and adoration towards her.

"I thought something was different earlier this evening at the restaurant. There were so many people around that it was hard to isolate the scent, but I can smell it again as clear as day on you. I have the most overwhelming urge to whisk you back to Baker Street right now and lock you away for the next eight months." His Alpha traits began to show once more as he held her against him in a protective embrace.

"Not a chance, Mr Holmes. We still have twelve days left in paradise and I intend to savour each and every one." She pulled back slightly to look up at him.

"Well then I have a proposition for you. If you won't let me take you home then maybe you will do something for me?" She stared at him questioningly, they had moved out of their embrace but his hold was still tight on her.

"Marry me, Molly Hooper." She felt like the world had stopped spinning. She could feel her mouth was wide in shock but her body was frozen in the moment.

"I know our bond is strong, eternal, but I want more. I need more. I want you and our child to carry my name." His voice was low and dominant.

"You mean here, as in right now?" She managed to whisper.

"Well, not right now. But, yes, I am referring to eloping in Thailand. Just a small ceremony on the beach, I know how much you love the beach."

Her brain finally caught up with what Sherlock was saying. He was proposing to her. He wanted to strengthen their bond with an official declaration of love. Her mind had been up in the clouds for the past minute that she hadn't realised he had presented her with an open small black box. The sight inside made her release a small gasp. The ring was simply beautiful. A delicate open ended gold band which was adorned by two beautiful stones at either end that reminded her of the shades of Jupiter.

"The stone is known as agate. It occurs naturally in Brazil. I had it arranged after the night we bonded." He spoke so softly and she traced the ring delicately with her fingers. The thought and care he had taken into designing this ring caused tears to flow down her cheeks.

"I thought it was fitting for it to represent the place where our relationship reached its turning point. Despite everything we have been through." They both shared a knowing look with each other. If it wasn't for her mission to Rio she highly doubted she would be here in this moment with Sherlock right now.

"Sherlock, I - I don't know what to say."

"Yes. Just say yes." She had never heard such desperation in his voice before.

"Yes just feels so insignificant for the way I feel right now." Her answer was clearly enough and his lips captured her own. He pulled away from her and took the ring from the box and gently took her left hand in his.

"You are my paradise, Molly. You have given me so much. I know we may be progressing this quickly but where is the logic in waiting. We have already known each other for six years as good friends. And now you are carrying my child. I don't want to waste any more time." With that he placed the ring on her finger and it was the most perfect fit.

She kissed him hard then and manoeuvred herself onto her knees and pushed her body weight into him. His hands came up to embrace her back, hips and waist from where she sat on the floor. It wasn't long until his hands had pushed the dress up and over her shoulders leaving her in her underwear. They weren't going to make it to the bed. She moved to grab the belt on his trousers when he pushed her hand away and breathed heavily into her ear.

"Tonight is all about you, my love."

She was gently pushed back so she fell onto her elbows on the cushioned seating area. She felt one hand reach behind her to remove her bra with a swift snap. She let out a groan as one of his hands massaged her breast. His lips graced the inside of her thighs, he knew she was particularly sensitive to the spot right on the inside of her leg where her thigh met her pubic bone. He lavishly bestowed multiple kisses on that spot and she couldn't help but let out a cry of pleasure. His lips then ghosted over her covered sex and she already felt undone.

"Molly, you are already so wet." His voice was deep with lust and it caused Molly's sex to throb in response. His hands made quick work of her knickers and his lips descended onto her as she let out a gasp of pleasure. He pleasured her deliciously with his tongue for a few minutes. But her desire was growing rapidly.

"Sherlock. Please."

He let out a small grunt in acknowledgement of her request and she felt two fingers thrust inside of her. Her hands reached out to gather his hair in her hands. She knew she wasn't going to last long. She made no attempt at trying to hold back either and within a minute she could feel her body full with desire. She was so desperate and hungry for her orgasm that she let it rip through her.

"My, you are feisty tonight my dear. I think that may be a new record." She groaned a response, her body still under the spell of her orgasm and unable to process a coherent thought.

By the time she came back to reality, Sherlock had removed all of his clothing and was currently placing kisses up and down her legs. He then moved to rest them straight up against his chest as he rubbed his arousal against her sex. He lifted her her hips and placed a cushion beneath her arse.

Usually, he had a tendency to cage her in and flush his body to hers. Especially, when he was feeling particularly Alpha. This time he stayed on his knees and he used her legs as support as he lifted her hips and thrust into her. He didn't take his eyes of her once and Molly had never felt to intense underneath his gaze. She was aware he was watching her every movement, from the way her eyelashes fluttered, to her arched back as he pounded into her. The cushion under her arse made his cock feel deeper than it had ever been, like he was trying to break through her walls. She tensed her calfs around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. Her hands dug into the cushion beneath her that she felt she could tear the fabric with her bare hands. She could feel his lips on the inside of her left knee as he kissed her skin.

He kept up the momentum for a few minutes but she could see he was desperate for his release after selflessly pleasuring her. His fingers danced over her clit, encouraging her second coming and she came so blissfully. She arched into him lifting her back off the floor and throwing her head back. He wasn't far behind and he gave one last mighty thrust before she heard him growl out his euphoria. She noticed the absence of his knot, which she noted was now due to the fact that she was pregnant.

They rested for a few moments with their breaths panting and hands entwined when she felt Sherlock slide out of her. His legs stuck out from under him and he pushed her legs down so that they rested on the back of his knees, but still wrapped around him. He lowered himself down, his elbows planted just outside of her thighs so that his face was flush with her pelvis. His hands held her firm at her hips as he placed a soft kiss to the bottom of her stomach. The intent of his action did not go unnoticed to Molly as she watched him from where she rested on her elbows. She gulped hard and watched as he traced the spot over her pelvis with his lips and nose.

"When I smelt the change before I didn't want to let myself believe it. It was so subtle, yet so distinct. You still smell like you, but then there is this new scent combined with yours. It's so pure I don't have the words to describe it."

She had never expected in a million years to describe Sherlock as paternal. Yet here he was, connecting with a life the two of them had made. Sherlock had scented the baby as its own being. She knew that the foetus would have implanted into her lining, with all its cells burrowing into the wall of her uterus releasing hormones into her blood stream.

"Hmm, Sherlock you do know it's been four weeks since that night in Brazil."

He smiled into her stomach and she walked herself up with her hands into more of a sitting position. She briefly thought back to that one night, which changed everything. How her heat had came early, Eduardo almost raping her and then Sherlock saving her. That night he confessed how he felt and their bonding had been one of most defining and beautiful moments of her life.

"A poppy seed." He mumbled into her stomach.

"Sorry?"

"He's no bigger than a poppy seed, Molly." She reached down with one hand to massage his dark curly locks.

"He? Sherlock, you do know that it doesn't have a sex yet right?"

"Of course I do Molly. Apologies, it just came out. Would you like me to refer to our child as 'it'?" He spoke to her stomach.

"No, Sherlock." She leaned down and placed a kiss on his head. "So we can safely say your money is on a son?"

"My money is on a healthy baby with ten fingers and toes." She smiled then and she couldn't have agreed more. He turned his head so his cheek was flush against her stomach and his hands moved further around her back. They both seemed to revel in the moment, enjoying what they assumed for weeks was only ever a possibility was now very much real and tangible.

…

The ceremony was beautiful and simple. Molly had worn a long, ivory white cotton dress with a strapless top and a layered skirt which billowed out. Her hair hung in loose waves over her shoulders and pinned to one side by an array of pastel exotic flowers. Sherlock opted for a soft grey suit and a simple white tunic, with the top two buttons undone. They had spoken their vows by the time the sun was setting. Sherlock had made his promise to protect and love her, and their children, until his heart ceased beating. Molly cried as he spoke them and she blamed her newly developed hormones.

Sherlock had kept their wedding rings as a surprise. She realised why when he slipped the gold ring onto her finger and noted how the space between the two stones on her engagement ring allowed her wedding ring to slot perfectly in the gap. The space now filled with a beautiful gold knot, symbolising their eternal union. His own band was in itself simple, but it contained flecks of the agate stone, which you could only see in direct sunlight.

Afterwards the pair sat on the sand in a blissful silence. Molly's head rested on Sherlock's shoulder, whilst his arm circled her protectively. Their bare feet dug into the sand as they watched the waves on the ocean roll rhythmically towards them.

"You know John, Mary and Mrs Hudson are going to be so pissed off with us." Sherlock didn't say anything but glanced down to Molly with a smirk.

"Sherlock? You told them didn't you?" Molly lifted her head from his shoulder to meet his gaze.

"All I can say is that I promised we would throw a wedding party once we returned as part of the deal. A small price to pay, I say, to be wedded in utter bliss." He placed a small kiss to her temple.

"Yes slightly, considering we now have to throw a party that you don't want to attend in the first place and I can't even drink through. But I suppose it was worth it."

"You have always been worth it, Molly Holmes." She smiled at him and she squeezed his hand tightly before looking out to the calm of the ocean once more.

…

"Hey, can we come in?" Molly looked up to the door as three recognisable faces stood at the entrance. Mary was the one who had spoken first and Molly smiled back.

"Of course, come on in he's just waking up." The three figures poured into the room and were instantly around the bed and staring at the bundle of blue blankets in her arms.

"Wow, Molly. That is some head of hair." Mary spoke as she stroked a finger along the babe's dark curly locks.

"Oh, Molly he is so precious!" Mrs Hudson had cooed, and Molly could see tears forming in her eyes.

"There is no denying the paternity here then is there." John just looked amazed. Still in denial that his best friend had actually bonded and procreated with someone after all of his years living under a proverbial rock.

Molly smiled in acknowledgement at all of their comments as she looked down and gently rocked the baby as he started to stir. Mrs Hudson was first to request a cuddle, Molly could see her desire to practically rip the baby from her arms. She handed him to her carefully and she proceeded to walk around the room cooing at the little boy.

"How are you feeling Molly." Mary asked from where she sat on the bed next to her.

"My heart could not be more full, I didn't know it was possible to feel such happiness. Although, I also have the tiredness to match it." She sighed and Mary took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Oh I can definitely sympathise with that feeling." Mary smirked back at her.

"How is Sherlock?" John asked from beside her.

"Exhausted, but elated." A deep voice came from the door before Molly could answer. Sherlock walked in carrying a cup of coffee and a large yellow packet. He walked over to the other side of the bed opposite Mary and John and planted a kiss to Molly's temple. He placed the contents in his arms on the bedside unit. Molly observed him watching Mrs Hudson carefully with his new son. He relaxed after a moment and sat himself in the chair next to her.

"Yes, well welcome to fatherhood my friend. That feeling isn't about to change anytime soon and I'm not talking about the elatedness." John's response warranted a small jerk in the rib from Mary.

"John, as you know I have never been a man who has needed the recommended daily sleep requirements. I have managed most of my life on an average of three point seven hours sleep per night, I assure you I will be just fine." Sherlock responded crankily.

"So, I'm guessing this wasn't exactly how you planned on spending your weekend." Mary changed the topic, before John and Sherlock started a slanging match between themselves.

"What? In labour for thirty eight hours? God no, but I wouldn't change it for the world." Molly responded as she relaxed into the pillow behind her, her hair resting in a loose plait on her shoulder.

"Well, considering who the child's father is I am not surprised in the slightest." Mary exclaimed.

"You are aware my genes had no effect on when and how my child decided to enter the world?" Everyone in the room let out a small laugh at Sherlock's response. He was obviously tired and made no effort to hide his irritable mood.

Twenty minutes later after their guests were satisfied with sufficient cuddles, the baby started to grow agitated in John's arms giving Sherlock the ammunition to clear out their guests.

"I think it's time you all departed. My son needs to be fed and my wife needs to sleep." He proclaimed. Molly was secretly relieved for Sherlock's bluntness. She completely underestimated how exhausting labour was. John, who was the last to hold the baby, returned him to Molly. The party stood up all bestowing kisses to Molly and the baby. Mrs Hudson even gave Sherlock a firm peck to his lips.

"I'm so proud of you, Sherlock. Let me know when you are en-route home tomorrow and I'll make sure to have a nice pot of tea ready for the both of you." Molly let out a small giggle at the look of shock on Sherlock's face. He recovered his stern facial expression and escorted them to the door. John was the last to leave and he turned and put his hand on Sherlock's shoulder.

"Congratulations, mate. I cannot honestly tell you how happy I am that this finally happened to you. I know I call you an arsehole, and I really do mean it, but you really do deserve this." Sherlock smiled back at him and then closed the door behind them and swiftly returned to Molly's side.

"Finally." She breathed. "I do love them all, but I have never felt this tired in my whole entire life." She stared into her babies eyes, deep blue from a lack of melanin. She secretly hoped they turned into the colour of lagoons.

"Molly, you don't need to feel guilty for wanting to listen to your bodies natural urges. Right now, your first and only priority is your wellbeing and our son. As is mine." She noted his mood had changed instantly after their friends had left. She suspected that he was feeling characteristically Alpha right now and was not in the mood for sharing his wife and child with anybody else.

He watched from her side as she nursed their son for the next quarter of an hour, with some minor help from the midwife, as the sun began to set. When she had finished feeding him, Sherlock was eager to take him from her arms. She realised he hadn't held him for over an hour and she could see he was impatient to hold their son. He stood up and she watched as he rubbed the infant's back to encourage the gas. He paced around the room, his cheek flush with the babe's head and Molly observed the expression on his face. It was a look she had never seen before, not even when he had completed a ten, their first night together in Brazil or even at their wedding. It was a look of pure completion, as if nothing would ever top this moment again.

"Do you regret waiting this long?" Her voice broke their serene silence. Molly observed as Sherlock smiled down at their child in his arms. He came to sit down on the hospital bed next to her, their son cradled in his arms, content, burped and sleepy.

"There is a part of me that figuratively kicks myself for denying myself of this happiness for such a time. But at the same time I am grateful it happened at all. What's the use in wondering if I could have felt like this sooner when I am lucky enough to experience it now." Molly smiled at his response.

At that moment their son let out a small yawn, his arms breaking through the swaddled blanket as he raised them above his small frame. Both parents watched in amazement.

"You know, I never understood how people could be amazed over every little sound or movement their children made. To me it was just an an action that required little conscious thought and most certainly nothing to marvel over." He looked into her eyes then. "I am completely besotted."

Molly placed a small kiss to Sherlock's lips and she cuddled into his side as she stroked the softness of her son's curls. She knew she wasn't going to get bored of Sherlock's paternal side any time soon.

"I almost forgot. I saw Mike down in the cafe, and he said this arrived for you. I followed him back to the morgue, where I have to say is definitely average at best without you." Molly watched as he pulled the A4 packet with one arm off of the unit. His movement was slow and careful, so as not to disturb their son who was drifting off in his arms. She moved herself back up into a seated position next to Sherlock as she opened the parcel. She smiled when her hands felt the contents inside. In her hands was the most defining moment of her career. The recognition of her work towards a cure for the Spuma Virus.

"I am so proud of you Molly. A son and a published research paper all in one day. This is going to be pretty hard to top." He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I couldn't have done it without you Sherlock." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Of course you could have. Well the paper maybe, I suppose you needed me to an extent to help create this little one, but you did the rest." His finger stroked their son's tiny hand.

"Sherlock, you were more than just a sperm donor. You were my beta reader, husband and now father to our child. You spent hours going over my drafts and discussing the weaknesses in my paper. All the whilst looking after me when I was being very pregnant."

"Molly, honestly -"

"Sherlock, I launched a beaker at you. Twice. All you do is shower me with compliments and now I'm trying to tell you that you were fundamental to my two greatest achievements. Please just let me say thank you and show you my appreciation." She leaned up and kissed him firmly.

"You know, if you want to show me your appreciation properly I think we can make arrangements for six weeks time." He smirked against her lips.

"Sherlock, as much as I love you, I have just spent thirty eight hours labouring with your child, so please excuse me when I tell you I find the thought of sex extremely repulsive right now." She huffed in response.

"Don't worry, I am one hundred percent convinced I will have changed your mind in six weeks time." He placed a soft kiss to her jaw.

"You are insufferable." Molly fell back onto the pillow.

"And you are exhausted. Now, please get some sleep. I have Eloi covered." He stopped abruptly and she felt him tense next to her.

"Eloi? How long have you been keeping that name from me?" He didn't respond to her question, instead he watched as their son slept soundly in his arms. His hand clasped around Sherlock's index finger.

"It translates to Choice in latin." He whispered after a moment. "And he is a product of the choices I have made recently in my life. I like to think of him as a reminder that for although the path we walk is completely hidden to us, there are moments when our choices are far more powerful than any uncontrollable factor in which life can present to us." Molly watched him from where she rested on the pillow. But he only had eyes for their son at this moment.

"Eloi Holmes. I think it's perfect." She spoke confidently and he turned his head to look down at her, his crystal orbs reflected into her dark ones. Molly shuffled closer to him and he lifted one arm around her so she could rest on his chest, in view of her sleeping son. Her eyes began to grow heavy and she gave in to her exhaustion and closed her eyes.

The last sound she heard was Sherlock inhaling deeply and releasing the softest of sighs. A sigh of happiness and relief. And he was right of course. Life was and always would be unpredictable, but she would forever be grateful for the choices that she had made that led to this moment. Although, she would always hold a special gratitude of thanks towards a certain virus, which had given her the opportunity to have everything she could of dreamed of and more.

* * *

Well I told you it was fluffier than a rack of bagged candy floss down at the seaside.

I also wrote about three different endings for this and I felt this one was the most appropriate.

It also took me five hours to choose a name for their child, I had a list as long as my arm at one point.

Eloi just screamed out to me the moment I read it.

Once again thank you for reading this and all of my stories.

Your support is always appreciated.


End file.
